


The Rose that Grows in my Heart

by Hoonism



Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Confrontations, F for Jay in the chat, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Ni-ki is a good maknae, Pining, Pining Jay, Sunghoon's frustrated, jay is SUFFERING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonism/pseuds/Hoonism
Summary: "Hanahaki!" Ni-ki exclaimed"Hanahaki..." Jay repeated dazed and looking at the elegant rose petals that sat on the practice room floor."Who..?" The maknae asked, voice shaking"Park Sunghoon"
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Rose that Grows in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, just keep in mind that romance is not my forte (I prefer writing humor) but I tried so I hope you like it!

An abrupt cough broke Jay's rhythm as he crouched over and coughed some more.

"Hyung?" Riki said placing a hand on the older's back "are you alright?"

Jay nodded between rather aggressive coughs and the maknae ran over to fetch him a bottle of water. When he came back, Jay had already sat down on the floor still coughing and trying to cover it with a ha

"Here!" Riki said handing a bottle of water to Jay who removed his hand from his mouth to take the bottle. But a single red, rose petal fluttered down from his hand.

The petal fell to the floor, a rich red contrasting the light wooden floor. Jay looked in shock. Had that come from him?

"Is that-" The younger began but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Jay ah! Ni-ki! Lunch is..." Sunghoon cut himself off when he saw Jay on the floor with Ni-ki crouching next to him. "Is everything okay?"

Jay quickly grabbed Ni-ki wrist to stop him from saying anything and cleared his throat an unfamiliar tickle in his throat.

"Yeah we were just taking a break." Jay smiled, Sunghoon didn't look convinced, which is to be expected. Nothing can get past him.

"Yeah sure" Sunghoon said "we're having lunch, come on" and left, the door closing behind him.

"Hyung, did that come out of your mouth?" Ni-ki questioned softly giving his hyung a bewildered look

Instead of a response, Jay coughed yet again, this time leaving his mouth uncovered and as if to confirm the msknae's suspicions two crimson petals slipped out between Jay's lips.

"Hanahaki!" Ni-ki exclaimed

"Hanahaki..." Jay repeated dazed and looking at the elegant rose petals that sat on the practice room floor.

"Who..?" The maknae asked, voice shaking

"Park Sunghoon"

________

Sunghoon had noticed that Jay was acting strange. The two were pretty much inseparable as trainees, always together, black and white, fire and ice.

Yet, after I-Land the older barely stuck around with Sunghoon, always preferring the company of Heeseung, Ni-ki or Jungwon and Sunghoon understands that perhaps Jay shares common interests with them.

Sunghoon himself has been spending his time with Jake and Sunoo mostly so Jay should be allowed that freedom as well. However, lately he seems to deliberately be ignoring the younger. 

But today, Sunghoon decides that he will confront Jay regarding the issue. The boys had a lighter schedule today so by evening, they were free. Heeseung and Ni-ki went straight to bed. Jake and Jungwon settled in the living room to watch Alladin for the umpteenth time, Sunoo had began his skin care routine and Jay was in the closet (lol) admiring his shoe collection probably. This was Sunghoon's chance.

"Jay ah" Sunghoon called as he walked into the closet.

"Ah Sunghoon, what's up?" Jay asked head poking out from behind one of the racks.

"Nothing, you need help with that?" Sunghoon said glancing at the piles of clothes on the floor.

"Not rea- actually yeah. You know how I sort my clothes right?"

"Lightest to darkest, formal wear and blazers in a different section." 

"Yep!" 

So the two boys sat in silence and sorted through the pile, occasionally Jay would ask if he should throw away a t-shirt or a pair of shorts and Sunghoon would always say yes because Jay owns too many pairs of clothes.

After awhile, Sunghoon finally brought up the topic.

"Its been awhile since we hung out right?" The younger said glancing at the older who stiffened.

"Yeah, it has." The other said avoiding eye contact

"I actually wanted to ask you, have you been avoidinging me?" Sunghoon asked upfront, Jay's eyes widened and he looked at the other.

"No, its not that I've been avoiding-"

"But it really seems like it." Sunghoon said and then added rather meekly "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Jay said firmly and was about to elaborate when a cough interrupted his speech. Jay covered his mouth trying to muffle his coughs

No, not now!

"Jay!" Sunghoon called out rushing to his friend's side when he caught sight of crimson between the older's fingers.

"Is that-" before Sunghoon could finish his sentance, Jay had pushed him aside and bolted out of the closet.

Blood, was that blood?

__________

After the incident in the closet, Jay began to avoid Sunghoon with more fervour to the point where Jay even woke up in the ass crack of dawn and pretty much living in the practice room at the company just to avoid bumping into Sunghoon.

The other too steered clear of Jay. He thought the older was definitely going through something with his physical health and felt uncomfortable sharing it with him. Sunghoon was extremely worried about Jay and often found himself telling Jake to remind the blond to take his vitamins. That was all he could do seeing how Jay was ignoring the other.

When around the fans and the rest of the members however, they acted the same as always. The closeness of two friends who've known each other for almosy four years now. It wasn't an act per say so it felt natural and the others bought it, never suspecting a thing.

Well almost everyone. Ni-ki had been observing the subtle change in relationship between his two hyungs for a while. It was not obvious by any means but the youngest had been there when his Jay hyung had coughed up pretty red rose petals and stubbornly pledged that he would will his feelings for Sunghoon away.

The youngest had taken it upon himself to do heavy research on the topic of Jay's frustrations and found out that the only way to get rid of Hanahaki was to either have the flower that's growing inside of his hyung surgically removed along with his feelings for Sunghoon or have Sunghoon return Jay's feelings. One option seemed better than the other.

The boy had also noticed that his Sunghoon hyung whose usually so hard to read is whipped for Jay and its very obvious to him so if his two hyungs could just get it together and confess, it'd make things a lot easier. But Ni-ki knows that his hyungs, yes both of them are stubborn and neither would make the first move unless they are pressured into doing it.

So with the help of the ever trust worthy Yang Leader, some white lies and a whole lot of using his best puppy eyes, the youngest had managed to get all the members besides Sunghoon and Jay schedules so the two would finally have to confront eachother.

Ni-ki gave himself a pat on the back and a fish bun for a job well done.

__________

Sunghoon had woken up to an empty room and the dorm felt eerily quiet. Had the members left without him?!

Sunghoon quickly found his phone and opened the groupchat only to learn that he didn't have a schedule today and neither did Jay it seemed. Did that mean he was at the dorm? Nah he's probably at the practice room or the gym. (that bighit hasn't closed yet despite all the petitions😒)

Sunghoon got up, did his basic morning routine and leisurely walked into the living room only to find Jay in the middle of an intense gaming session. Oh so he was at the dorm all this time?!

"You're up?" Jay said not looking away from game.

Sunghoon hummed in response

"I made hashbrowns for you, they're in the kitchen." The older said. Sunghoon smiled a little and mumbled a thanks skipping to the kitchen to go get breakfast.

After a rather filling breakfast, Sunghoon returned back to the room only to see Jay now changed from his home clothes to going out clothes, sitting on one of the couches and tying his sholaces.

"You're going out?" Sunghoon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just going to the company for a bit of practice." Jay said

"But today's your day off." Sunghoon said

"But I could still use a bit of practice." The other shrugged

"You're leaving cause I'm here right?" Sunghoon asked once again cutting to the chase.

Jay paused tying his shoelaces and looked at the younger who had a sad, disappointed look on his face. It broke Jay's heart to see him like this.

"No, Sunghoon-ah its not like that." The older tried to explain

"Stop lying" the other responded

"I'm not-" Jay stopped himself before he could deny it. Sunghoon would find out anyway.

"You're obviously lying and avoiding me. And you're keeping secrets from me." Sunghoon said hurt, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I thought we were close hyung"

Hyung. Sunghoon barely ever called him hyung.

"I thought we had this special bond. A one only unit. What happened to that." The younger sobbed

"Sunghoon-ah" Jay tried to say trying to ignore the now familiar tickle in the back of his throat.

"Hyung, you're hurting, why would you choose to go through that all by yourself. Don't you trust me enough to tell me you're sick." Sunghoon said

"Sick?" Jay asked, muffling a cough with his hand

"You've been coughing up blood haven't you? I noticed! Why couldn't you tell me what's wrong!" The younger was practically screaming at this point, still sobbing uncontrollably

"Bleeding?" Jay asked between coughs

"Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about, just tell me what's wrong." Sunghoon's voice broke off towards the end "please"

The coughs got more intense and Jay turned away to leave.

"Jay ah please!" Sunghoon sobbed from behind him, sounding utterly broken.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't leave Sunghoon like this.

The older turned back around and pulled the other into a hug, letting Sunghoon cry into his shoulder all while still trying his hardest not to cough and expose his little secret.

But soon enough the tickle at the back of Jay's throat grew overwhelmingly present and the blond had to break the hug in favour of letting out an intense cough.

A single rose petal slipped past Jay's mouth and fluttered between the two boys. Time seemed to stop as Sunghoon stared at the petal in astonishment and Jay hung his head in shame.

"Jay..." Sunghoon said in a whisper, too afraid to break the silence with any sort of loudness

"Hanahaki" Jay whispered back

"Is this why-" and suddenly it all clicked "Is it me?"

Unable to form any words, Jay only nodded. He should have known Sunghoon would have figured it all out sooner or later. The blond, still looking down, closed his teary eyes waiting for the rejection that was to come.

However, what came instead was Sunghoon lightly cradling his hyung's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Jay, initially surprised did not kiss back but when Sunghoon gently nibbled on the other's bottom lip, the other melted into the kiss and encased the younger's top lip between his own, settling his hands on the other's waist.

"You know, just kissing me won't cure Hanahaki. You should love me back for the flower to wilt." Jay said when the two broke apart, foreheads touching.

"Do you still have the urge to cough?" Sunghoon asked with a small smile.

No, he didn't. The tickle in the back of his throat had now completely vanished for good.

"No..." Jay said slowly "does that mean?"

"I love you" Sunghoon affirmed

"I love you" Jay repeated pulling his Sunghoon in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write a story about Jay having Hanahaki and word vomited this out somehow. Let me know what you think, also Imma plug my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hoon_on_ice?s=09) here, let's be moots.


End file.
